Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by A Heart For My Nobody
Summary: Being the star member of the Organization doesn't come without its drawbacks. The praise of the Superior is fought by the scorn of the others. It's Roxas' time to pay. --Pairing: Roxas/Lexaeus/Saix/Xigbar/Xemnas-- Crack Fic: Contains bondage and furries


One Hundred seventy-five heartless today. Not a new record or anything, but pretty damn good if he does say so himself. Roxas has been collecting hearts for Xemnas again, and his job only seems to keep getting more and more easy… and more redundant. It's not that he minds smashing things up, but doing the same thing everyday gets pretty boring after a while, especially since he is not getting any recognition from the other nobodies. At least not the kind of recognition that he wants. Heartless have been appearing more and more lately, so consequentially, Roxas has been collecting more hearts than ever. This results in a sort of mild, tired, praise and a "good work" from the superior, which in turn results in the scorn of certain other members who are "less useful in comparison".

Roxas sloppily scribes his daily score onto the Organization's bulletin board for the superior to see. He is now in possession of a permanent marker after some unfortunate score sabotage attempts made by the other members. As he writes his score down, Roxas is tapped on the butt from behind and jumps about two feet into the air, leaving a permanent marker streak up the entire board.

"Axel!" Roxas yells as he turns around, but to his confusion, nobody's there… or there aren't any nobodies there… or something. Anyway, the room appears empty until Roxas is hoisted up into the air from behind. It's Xigbar's doing. He is perched upside down in the air as though there is a bench there. "Making us look bad again, are we?" Xigbar asks with a smile.

"Put me down, skunk-head!" Roxas snarls, "It's not my fault you don't do any work!"

"Skunk?" Xigbar says, broadening his smile, "I'm not the animal right now. Y'know, Saix is not too happy about that furry potion you slipped into his coffee the other day."

"That wasn't me!" Roxas objects, trying to squirm out of the skunk's hands, "It was probably Luxord stealing another one of Vexen's experiments!"

"Tell it to the Judge. If Xemnas weren't so hot for you right now, you'd be out of the Organization in no time. Because of all the hearts you're collecting, the superior won't even give Saix the chance to be his furry little lap-cat." Roxas pulls himself out of Xigbar's grasp and shoves him away.

"You probably just want me for yourself!" Roxas protests, "You may be my elder, but that doesn't mean you'll stick around with sexual harassment charges on your head!"

"As if! You're still a rookie, kid! Who're they gonna believe?"

"The one they want to keep," Roxas retorts as he storms out of the room.

Roxas has no problem with guys being attracted to other guys, especially in an Organization in which the only woman is a known psychopath, but for every one of those guys to be all over each other, including all over himself, is something he can not approve of. The only one who is any different is Axel, who is also the only one he really likes. It figures. After just a moment and a portal of darkness, Roxas is standing in an ally between multiple brown, red, and tan buildings, under a greenish sky.

Twilight town. Roxas had come here to find heartless one time and had very little luck, but he grew attached to the place. He isn't really sure what it is, but something here just drags him in. He walks into a dank little room in the ally. This spot is the usual hang out place for himself and others that he has grown to know. Right now, the room is empty, but sitting in a bowl on a table next to the well-worn couch is a stick of sea-salt ice cream, half-melted, with a note that says "To Roxas". Roxas smiles and picks up the ice cream. It practically drips off the stick as he raises it to his mouth and takes a bite. Sea-salt ice cream is his favorite flavor.

Suddenly, Roxas hears a thud from behind him. He turns around hopefully, but he jumps a bit as his eyes meet Lexaeus, looming over him. "The superior was right," the Goliath starts, "You are here. How predictable…"

"Uh… Lexaeus. What do you want?" Roxas tries to keep cool.

"…The superior wants you." He says plainly, "You are very good at what you do." He pauses and then leans down a bit, "I'm not surprised he wants you." Roxas pauses for consideration at this statement, and as he feels Lexaeus moving toward him like a closing wall, he takes a quick side-step toward the exit.

"Better see what he wants then!" Roxas says with a grin and begins to head out. He feels himself grabbed from behind. It feels like he was just tackled by three football players at once, and before he knows it, he's trapped between a rock and a hard place. He finds himself suspended about two and a half feet in the air with his back pressed against the chain link fence that marks the usual spot. One of Lexaeus's hands is propped against Roxas's chest, and the Goliath's lips are pressed against his own. It doesn't feel like a normal kiss. His back is cold from the fence, his chest feels like it is being crushed by the single hand, and his lips feel like he is kissing a rather affectionate boulder. Roxas tries to wriggle out at first, but it is just taking more oxygen than he can spare at the time. It feels like he is going to die, but the familiarity of the fence is actually offering him a comfort. After the friction caused by Lexaeus's lips pulling away, the looming man pauses for a moment and licks his lips. "Hehe… Salty… and sweet." He drops Roxas to the floor and takes a few steps back. He watches Roxas trying to catch his breath on the floor. "Don't forget about your peers when you're made second in command… if you know what's good for you." He winces as Roxas chokes a bit, "…the superior wants you."

After his 'near-death' encounter with Lexaeus, Roxas decides to take the long way up to Xemnas's quarters. He needs to keep telling himself, he thinks, "every encounter with Lexaeus is a near-death encounter". It doesn't help much. There are few things that can keep Roxas from wanting sea salt ice cream. Mixing it with Lexaeus's saliva is one of those things. After a long traumatizing thought session, Roxas arrives at the meeting room. The room is a stark white room with thirteen chairs, all at different heights. It's where all of the Organization's meetings take place, but Xemnas likes to call it his quarters. Naturally, Xemnas's chair is the highest in the room, towering above the others. That chair, as well as all of the rest of the chairs, however, are all empty. "Xemnas?" Roxas calls, "You wanted to see me?" There is no reply. Roxas stands in his spot for a moment and takes a few steps back before turning heel, only to see Xigbar hanging upside down in front of the doorway. "Hey, Boiyo," Xigbar grins suspiciously, "How's it hanging?"

"Skunk?" Roxas replies, "I thought I smelled something funny."

"Hehe… yeah, real funny. I brought you company." Xigbar nods his head to point back behind Roxas. Roxas is afraid to turn around, but figures it might just be worse to keep his back turned on this unknown 'company'. He turns around, head first, to see Saix standing behind him wearing a wretched glare. What REALLY catches Roxas's attention, however, are the furry, blue cat ears sticking up from Saix's head and the matching tail coming out from behind the cloak.

"Hello, Roxas." Saix says sternly, "We may not have feelings to hurt, or aggressions to take out, but you have caused us many inconveniences."

"But I didn't—" Roxas starts, but is then lifted into the air by a very familiar and very massive hand. Before he knows it, Roxas is planted firmly down into a chair and his hands and feet are bound to it. From the height, Roxas can tell that it is none other then Xemnas's chair.

"Wait," Roxas struggles, "This is—"

"Yes," Saix interrupts, "It's the superior's chair…" He seems to twitch a bit. "You seem to be making it your goal to surpass us all, so we decided to let you try the seat out."

"No, it's not like—" Roxas tries again to speak, but is interrupted.

Xigbar points his finger to Roxas, "We've heard that you actually HAVE feelings, Roxas. I wonder, can you really feel _everything_?" Xigbar becomes increasingly suspicious as he speaks. He, Saix, and Lexaeus have all joined at Roxas's height by means of raised platforms. Roxas quivers. He's aware of Xigbar's liking towards him, and he tasted Lexaeus's too well earlier, but now that there's an angry Saix thrown into the mix, he can see no happy ending in sight.

Saix leans towards Roxas, "I had to cut a hole in this cloak for the tail you gave me, you know."

"It wasn't me!" Roxas protests hopelessly.

"I'm going to make you pay me back for it." Saix leans further so that his face is only inches from Roxas's.

"It wasn't m—!" Roxas is cut off by Saix's lips upon his own. Saix is pressing hard, and then there are teeth, biting at Roxas's lower lip. Saix rubs his nose across Roxas's cheek as he moves up to the corner of the boy's upper lip, still nipping like a cat. The chair is then spun around to face Xigbar. The superior's chair is the only one that can swivel. Roxas has always thought it looked like fun, but now, with three aggressors surrounding him, it's like a nightmare. Xigbar comes forward and sits directly on Roxas's lap. Both of his hands come up and cup Roxas's face as he slides his tongue into the boy's mouth. Roxas gags. With the possible exception of Xaldin, Xigbar was the last person Roxas would have kissed, but now it is being forced upon him. Xigbar leaves a string of saliva as he pulls back.

"You taste like Saix, dude." He grins.

"As if you would know, Xigbar.." Saix sneers.

Xigbar is pulled off of Roxas's lap by Lexaeus's massive hand. "Don't hog the hero…"

Saix leans his head over to Roxas from the side and begins to kiss his neck. As Saix moves down, his ear grazes Roxas's nose and then he is rudely interrupted by a massive sneeze.

"Oh?" Xigbar says inquisitively, "Allergic are we?"

"I like the way your body contracted, Roxas." Saix evaluates, as Roxas sneezes again, "Let's do that some more."

Roxas coughs, "No, don't! Xemnas wouldn't—!"

"Don't you dare say his name, _Keyblade Master_!" Saix snaps, "You will never be more than a pawn!" Saix roughly plants his knee on Roxas's leg and pulls himself up on Roxas's lap. His tail comes up around his waist and brushes underneath Roxas's nose. He releases another loud sneeze, and another… and another. Roxas is now sneezing uncontrollably, he's losing more air than he was during his 'chest compressions'. He thinks he hears someone say 'Spin the Roxas!' and now he can no longer tell who it is he is kissing. Somewhere along the line, Xemnas himself has joined in. Roxas thought that Xemnas could be his salvation. He thought that if the superior had come in, he would be saved and he would never have to deal with the others ever again. But no, now he is exchanging saliva with number one in the Organization, and being told how good he is. There are deep, wet kisses from Xigbar, rough, hard kisses from Lexaeus, passionate, nipping kisses from Saix, and now empty, cold kisses from the superior himself. There is definitely some cupping going on in there.

Everything goes by like a blur but still feels like it's never-ending. Somewhere along the line, Xemnas has left the room and left the men to their pleasures. Somewhere along the line, Roxas has lost the top part of his cloak, somewhere along the line, the other three men end up tied to there chairs and beaten, somewhere along the line, Axel has stepped in and is now untying his bound arms and legs.

"Come on, guys." Axel starts, "Have a heart! He's just a kid."

"I told you not to call me that," Roxas huffs, recovering from his sneezing, "…Axel."

"You're welcome." Axel grins, "Now… we have three insubordinate numbers sitting around just waiting for their judgement. What do you say, Roxas? What happens next?"

Suddenly, Xigbar, Saix, and Lexaeus feel very much like witches on stakes… just waiting to be burned alive.

~FIN~


End file.
